The present invention relates to a combustible gas burner system. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for optimizing the mixture of air with a combustible gas in a combustible gas burner system.
Many devices combust material to create a flame. For example, a fireplace is an efficient method for providing warmth and creating the appeal of a fire. A gas fireplace combusts a gas, usually LP or natural gas or a mixture thereof, combined with air to create a gas flame. A gas fireplace typically includes a valve assembly that is coupled at a first end to a combustible gas source and at a second end to a burner assembly. The valve assembly functions to control the amount and pressure of combustible gas delivered to the burner assembly. In addition, the valve assembly and/or burner assembly may introduce and mix air with the combustible gas before it is ignited. Prior burner assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,356 to Hawkinson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,073 to Shimek.
The efficiency of a fireplace can depend upon a variety of factors. Important factors include the relative amounts of air and combustible gas, as well as the degree of mixture of the air and gas, delivered within the fireplace for ignition. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that optimizes the amount of air and the mixture of air with combustible gas in a combustible gas burner system to increase efficiency.
Generally, the present invention relates to a combustible gas burner system. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for optimizing the mixture of air with a combustible gas in a combustible gas burner system.
In one aspect, the invention relates to a mixture fitting for use in a combustible gas system that may include a first portion configured to be coupled to a combustible gas source and a second portion configured to be coupled to a burner assembly, wherein the first and second portions define a gas passage. The mixture fitting may also include an air orifice defined by the mixture fitting extending from an exposed surface of the mixture fitting to the gas passage and configured to allow primary air to travel through the air orifice and into the gas passage.
In another aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for mixing air with combustible gas including a combustible gas source, and a mixture fitting defining a gas passage and an air orifice extending from an exposed surface of the mixture fitting to the gas passage, wherein the combustible gas source is coupled to the mixture fitting to deliver combustible gas to the gas passage, and wherein the air orifice is configured to provide primary air to the gas passage for mixture with the combustible gas.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a gas fireplace comprising a combustion chamber enclosure defining a combustion chamber and a burner assembly disposed within the fireplace, wherein the burner assembly includes a burner disposed to combust a combustible gas and air mixture within the combustion chamber, wherein the burner defines a burner tube aperture, a burner tube coupled to the burner tube aperture, and an air shutter coupled to the burner tube. The fireplace further includes a mixture fitting defining a gas passage and an air orifice, wherein combustible gas is delivered through the gas passage and mixed with primary air entering the gas passage through the air orifice to form the combustible gas and air mixture and wherein the mixture fitting is configured to deliver the combustible gas and air mixture to the burner through the burner tube.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a method for the mixing of combustible gas and air including steps of: providing a combustible gas source; and providing a mixture fitting that defines a gas passage and an air orifice oriented at an angle in a direction of a normal flow of the combustible gas, wherein the combustible gas source delivers combustible gas to the gas passage and wherein the air orifice provides primary air to the gas passage for mixture with the combustible gas.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method for generating a combustible gas and air mixture in a gas fireplace including the steps of: supplying combustible gas from a combustible gas source; conducting the combustible gas from the combustible gas source to a mixture fitting, wherein the mixture fitting defines a gas passage and an air orifice; passing the combustible gas through the gas passage; providing primary air into the gas passage through the air orifice; mixing the air with the combustible gas within the gas passage to form the combustible gas and air mixture; and directing the combustible gas and air mixture from the mixture fitting.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each disclosed embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. Figures in the detailed description that follow more particularly exemplify embodiments of the invention. While certain embodiments will be illustrated and describing embodiments of the invention, the invention is not limited to use in such embodiments.